


Night Bytes

by Morgana



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cybersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike found an easy way to make money without every leaving his crypt - until one night he discovered one of his tricks was much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Bytes

The computer chimed, a chipper electronic chirp that was distinctly out of place in its surroundings. Spike set his magazine aside and hurried downstairs to answer it. He'd learned the hard way that if he took too long he was likely to wind up in an empty chat room. Horny tricks weren't exactly known for their patience, after all.   
  
But the screen name that waited for him was anything but impatient. Hell, he'd waited in the room for an hour once when he showed up and Spike got called upstairs to patrol with the Slayer! Plus, the guy always made sure Spike got off, too, and that was never a bad thing.   
  
So Spike was smiling when he sat down and pulled the keyboard onto his lap.  _Hey stranger_ , he typed.  _Been a while since I've seen you. Was starting to think I've might've been replaced._  
  
 _Somehow I don't think you'd be that easy to replace_ , was the answer.  _Work's been pretty busy, so I haven't had a chance to sign on._  
  
 _Too bad. I bet you could've used the stress relief._  Spike grinned as he sent the teasing response, knowing that he flirted more with this guy than any other. He probably shouldn't, but the bloke seemed to be all right, what with having a sense of humor in addition to their sessions being hot as hell.  
  
 _I could use some right now, actually. Had a meeting earlier that didn't go well. Want to kiss and make it all better?_  
  
The rules were clear - once the request had been made, the clock started running. Spike opened his billing program and started the timer, then reached over to turn the webcam on.  _Kiss anything you want_ , he offered, lowering his eyes, then peeking up through his lashes at the camera.  _Just say the word and point me in the right direction._  
  
Like usual, he took the bait.  _On second thought, I think I'd rather do a little exploring of my own. Take your shirt off. Slowly._  
  
He always wore a button-down when he was working - it took longer to take off, which meant more money, and also tended to get his clients going a bit more. Spike set the keyboard off to the side, scooted back a little bit, and started working on his shirt. Fingers stroked skin as he revealed more, and before taking it off completely, he let the shirt slide off his shoulders, putting his arms behind him to give the impression he was bound.  
  
Bowing his head, he held the position, counting slowly to five, then let the shirt slip the rest of the way off.  _That was hot_ , came the praise from the screen.  _Got me hard already, thinking about what I want to do to you._    
  
 _Oh yeah? Feel like sharing some of those ideas?_  Spike slid his palm up his stomach, stroking a thumb over one nipple and moaning softly as it hardened. He could almost feel the eyes on him as he pinched the little bud, and sure enough, the computer chimed again almost instantly.  
  
 _Thinking of tying you up and teasing those pretty tits, for one thing. Are they sensitive?_  Shit, this trick really knew how to get to him! He nodded and the request was almost instantaneous.  _Do you have clamps to play with?_  
  
Dammit, he knew he should've dropped by the Toy Chest last Friday!  _Sorry, don't have any close to hand. Might look at getting some for another time, if you want_ , he offered. Special requests usually had to go through Laura, and there was usually a pretty hefty charge for them, but Spike was willing to make an exception for this guy. Besides, nipple clamps were probably a good thing to have on hand, anyways - not like this bloke was the only one would get off on 'em, right?  
  
 _I'd like that. You'd look pretty all clamped up._  Fuck, why'd they always have to go on about how goddamned pretty he was? Not like he hadn't been hearing it all his life - pretty, beautiful... what the hell was wrong with handsome and sexy?  _Not that you're not hot as hell as it is. How about showing me a little more?_  
  
Spike stroked his hand down over his stomach, fingers teasing along the waistband of his jeans, dipping just underneath. The first button came undone easily, but then he veered down, rubbing his hand over the denim to cup his swelling cock underneath. He squeezed lightly before releasing himself and stroking one finger over the growing bulge, then leaned forward to type,  _Something like that, you mean?_  
  
 _Fuck, yeah. You look so hot when you do that, like you just can't keep from touching yourself. Are you hard?_    
  
It was probably the most common question he got asked, and while he knew the answer was always supposed to be yes, Spike replied,  _Not completely, but getting there. You want me to strip now, or get hard first?_  
  
 _I want to watch you get hard_ , was the response. He gave the camera a sly smile and started to curl his fingers around himself again when the screen dinged again.  _Not like that. Unbutton your jeans and slide your hand inside._  
  
His dick twitched at the thought of jerking off inside his jeans, and Spike turned a little to give the camera a better view as he popped each button open, the denim opening to reveval the faintest glimpse of dark curls before his hand delved down in to close around his cock. He slowly jacked himself until he was completely hard, making sure the press of his erection could be seen against his jeans as he eased his hand free.  
  
 _Don't stop. I like watching you like that. Makes me think about you being too horny to wait, needing to have your hand on your dick right away. Have you ever been so hot for it you had to jerk off like that?_  
  
Spike gave the camera a shy smile and nodded, sliding his hand back down. He reached for the keyboard with his free hand and laboriously typed out,  _Want sound?_  
  
 _Hell, yeah_ , was the reply. Sound was always encouraged, since it cost the client more, even if it did sometimes make things end a little faster. Clicking on the sound option, Spike grabbed his headphone mic and yanked it on, then asked, “How's that, then?”  
  
Perfect. He'd never heard this guy, and sometimes wondered why he usually paid for sound and only used half of the option. Not like it would cost any more to turn his mic on as well, and Spike had to admit that he was curious as to what the bloke sounded like. But those who paid got to pick, so he never asked.  _Fuck, you're gorgeous like that. Come on baby, give me a show._  
  
“Oh, you'll get one, all right,” he murmured. Wrapping his hand completely around his shaft, he started to stroke himself, working himself over with a slow twist of the wrist that made the denim around his hand shift with each movement. He moaned softly as precome spilled out over his fingers, visibly dampening his jeans. That had been another thing he'd learned about this job - the tricks loved to see the wet spot, and blue always showed it better than black.  
  
 _What do you think about that gets you this hot? What makes you need it so bad you can't even wait to get your pants open?_  
  
He thought back to the last time he'd done this, in his car after fighting both the Slayer and his sire, watching them move until he thought he'd bust right out of his pants, and answered, “Gettin' fucked, mostly. Maybe gettin' sucked off, too, but the thought of someone bendin' me over an' just shovin' inside me...”  
  
 _That turns you on?_  Spike groaned and nodded, working himself a little harder and faster. He swiped his tongue over the wet tip and brought it to his mouth, sucking it inside for just a second before going back to wanking. “Like someone in control,” he told his watcher. “Gettin' someone so hot that they just gotta have me, push me over the nearest surface an' pound me til I scream - fuck, that gets me goin'.”  
  
The response was a little slower this time, probably because the man was either typing one-handed or switching off between typing and stroking.  _I'd like doing that, bending you over something and fucking you hard. Play with your balls for me, too._  
  
He slid his other hand inside, cupping his balls, moaning as they drew up tight. His breath was coming faster, and he had to fight to keep himself still. There'd been no time for a wank when he woke up, not with the Slayer's team needing research help, so he was hornier than usual. “Christ, that's good,” he panted. “Can't do it long, though... gonna come if I'm not careful.”  
  
 _Maybe I want you to_ , was the answer.  _You look so hot, both hands in your jeans, like a horny little boy that needs his Daddy to come fuck him._  
  
He'd never gone the Daddykink route with this particular trick before, but he couldn't deny it was hot, even more so than usual. “Gonna fuck me, Daddy?” he purred in his most sultry tone. “Wanna watch your boy cream his jeans for you?”  
  
 _Shit yeah. Come on boy, let me see how bad you want it._  Spike could almost feel the sultry eyes on him, almost hear the slick-slide of the man's hand on his cock, and he moaned, thrusting up into his hand. When his balls started to tingle, he pulled his hand out and reached for the cam, aiming it down at his crotch so the guy could get a good look.  
  
“Gonna come!” he gasped. “Ohhhhh Daddy, gonna cooommmmme.” His cock jerked as he started to shoot, each thick spurt of come soaking the denim, his fingers, and his dick, but Spike was too lost in pleasure to care. When the last twitch subsided, he drew his come-covered hand out and began to lick it clean, sliding his free hand down to rub over his soaked crotch, making sure the jeans got nice and wet.  
  
There was no reply right away, and Spike waited a few seconds before he asked, “Did you like that, Daddy? Like seeing your baby boy come for you?”  
  
 _Yeah._  The terse reply was enough to tell him the trick was jerking off, and he smiled. “Bet you're all nice and hard, aren't you? Got that big dick of yours all stiff and aching for me?  
  
 _Yeahh._  
  
“Want me to suck it, feel my lips around it while I take your cock down my throat?” Spike reached out to adjust the camera, then slid two come-coated fingers into his mouth, slowly pumping them back and forth, letting his tongue curl around the tips as they drew back. “Or would you just fuck me right away? Throw me down and shove your prick inside?”  
  
 _Fuck you. Gonna cum all over you first tho._  Christ, the guy was in a dirty mood, today! He moaned softly, unable to help thinking about how hot that would be, having him shoot all over him after he'd just come in his jeans, and his cock twitched. “Gonna get me hard again, thinkin' about you tossin' off all over me like that,” he said softly, smearing his hand over his chest, come glistening against his skin. “Like that, thinkin' about shootin' on me?”  
  
No response, and he knew that had sent him over the edge. Spike tried for the thousandth time to picture the bloke - he knew he was some kind of businessman from the way he talked about meetings, which made him think about expensive suits or slacks, maybe silk boxers underneath. Did he unzip and stroke in his office while he watched, or was he dirty enough to get off in his pants, too? He thought about some well-dressed business bloke, maybe in those poncy clothes Angel fancied, shooting in his expensive pants the way he knew Angel would never do. But the mental image was enough to make him start stiffening again, and he rolled his palm over the head of his cock, savoring the slow sensation as it filled and hardened.  
  
 _Take your jeans off. I want to see you fuck yourself._  No indication if he'd come, but from the way he was typing regularly again, Spike was pretty sure he had. He shoved his jeans down off his hips, then turned around to get the lube and toy he kept beside the bed, wiggling his ass a little as he kicked the denim the rest of the way off.  
  
When he turned back around, he held the dildo up for the camera to see, then asked, “Wanna see that slidin' inside me, hmmm? Watch me fuck myself on it, fill myself up?”  
  
 _Oh yeah. Bet you're aching and empty, aren't you? Need to be filled, have fingers or a cock up inside you, fucking you hard?_ Spike nodded, already reaching for the lube. He flicked the cap open and squeezed some out, then started coating the toy. _Get it good and slick_ , his watcher instructed him.  _Then open yourself up as quick as you can. Want you to be able to take it all at once, just the way I'd want to give it to you when I fucked you._  
  
Setting the glistening toy aside, Spike adjusted the camera, then knelt down and braced himself on one elbow. He lubed three fingers up, then stroked two over his hole and carefully pushed inside, moaning with the first breach. The sweet burn reminded him of exactly how long it had been since he'd been fucked and he panted, “Christ, it's tight. Haven't gotten fucked in a while, always forget how good it is.”  
  
He twisted his fingers, opening himself up until he could work the third finger in, and when the computer chimed, he looked back over his shoulder to see the words  _Fuck yourself_  appear. Shoving his fingers all the way inside, he slowly pulled them back, teasing both himself and his trick with the movement until he pushed them deep inside again.  
  
Once all three were pumping in and out with ease, he groaned. “Need to get fucked now. Gotta feel it inside, want that cock fucking me.”  
  
 _Want my cock inside you? Want me to pound that little slut ass until you know exactly who you belong to, is that it, boy?_  The words were oddly familiar, but at the same time, so hot that he couldn't be bothered trying to figure out why they seemed like something he'd heard before. Spike reached for the dildo, but a beep stopped him.  _Beg me._  
  
He hesitated, for the first time ever tempted to refuse. He'd only ever begged one person before, and after that had gone so thoroughly wrong, he'd promised himself that he'd never do it again. And that had never come up with this particular bloke - they'd only ever wanked off and talked dirty, never really delved into the whole power trip thing. But there it was, and Spike had a sinking feeling that if he refused, he'd never hear from the man again. “I - I don't...”  
  
 _Beg. Me. Convince me you need me to fuck you and I'll make you cum harder than you have in years._  
  
Telling himself that it was the promise of a brilliant orgasm and not the confidence in those words that really got to him, Spike blurted out, “Please! Need you inside, wanna feel you fuckin' me. Need it so bad, gotta have it, please Daddy...”  
  
 _Such a good boy. Pick it up and lay down on your back. I want to see those pretty blue eyes when I pound into you._  Spike did as he was directed, shoving two pillows under his head so he could still see the screen. He positioned the toy at his hole, and waited. Almost as soon as he was ready, the order came.  _Shove it inside. Now, boy!_  
  
Without hesitation, he thrust it inside, crying out as the thick cock opened him up. He'd never taken the toy all at once like this, usually worked up to it, sliding it in little by little, but this... “Fucking brilliant,” he gasped, wiggling his hips to really get that feeling of fullness. “Ohhhh Christ, that's good!”  
  
 _You're a hot little slut, aren't you? Work yourself on it, but don't pull it out. I want to see your ass move, watch you take it just like you would my cock._  Spike slid his hand down to press against the base, pushing back against it with a little twist of his hips. His dick twitched as he wiggled again, slapping against his abdomen, a small smear of precome shining against his stomach.  _Press it against your spot._  
  
He rocked the base and moaned as the toy shifted, rubbing over his prostate. “Fuck!” he hissed, thrusting his hips up and then back. “Please, need to... God, I gotta touch, gotta feel - please!”  
  
 _You need to get fucked, don't you? Need that cock slamming inside you. I should make you cum like this, make you earn it._ Again the words were familiar, and that faint sense of recognition was tingling in the back of his brain, but the rising heat and need kept it from completely coming through.  _I'd do that if I were there, make you cum around me before I fucked you. But right now I'm too hard to wait. I've gotta get off, so you're going to fuck yourself for me while I stroke my dick._  
  
Spike moaned again, and curled his fingers around the base of the toy. He pulled it nearly completely out, then shoved it back in, setting a hard, fast rhythm that showed his watcher exactly how he was aching to be fucked. Christ, he was hard! He thrust back as the toy slammed in, grinding down against it and mewling as heat crawled up his legs and drew his balls tight. “Fuck, that's... ohhhh, Christ, it feels so gooooood,” he groaned. “So hard, so fuckin' hard... wanna feel it deep inside...”  
  
He imagined the sounds the other man was making, the low groans and growls that were the language of purely masculine desire, imagined another body over his, a hard cock inside him, fucking him, and he humped up against the air, whining low in his throat at the lack of contact on his dick. “Need to be fucked, need to feel you inside,” he babbled. “Soooo close, gettin' so fuckin' close, gonna come soon, wanna feel you come in me...”  
  
 _DON'T._  The chime broke into his babble and he whimpered, but dropped a hand down to his cock, closing it around the base to keep himself from coming.  _Keep fucking yourself. I'm close._  
  
Knowing that he had the man close, that watching him was having that kind of an effect, sent Spike wild. He shoved the dildo in harder and faster, writhing on the bed beneath the impersonal eye of the camera as though it were a lover's gaze, and it wasn't long before he was moaning and begging again. “Please, please, so close. Need it, gotta come - fuck, it's soooo good, wanna come with you inside me, feel you fuck me while I come...”  
  
After a long moment, the screen flashed,  _Now._  The word barely registered before Spike thrust the toy back in and rocked it hard over his prostate, while he stripped his cock with one hard stroke. “Ohhhhhh, fuck yeah!!!” Come spattered over his chest and stomach as his dick went off like a rocket, firing shot after shot until his balls were throbbing in that deliciously empty way.   
  
He collapsed back against the bed, panting into the microphone as he pictured the trick doing the same thing in his office chair. When there was no immediate order from the computer, he eased the toy free and reached for one of the towels he kept beside the bed, wiping himself off with slow, languorous movement.   
  
 _Fuck, boy, are you trying to tempt me into forgetting everything else and just fucking you blind?_  Those words were more than just familiar - he'd heard them time and time again, and always in the same deep voice. There was only one person that would tease him just like that...  
  
Spike shot upright, his eyes wide. “Who are you?” The screen in front of him suddenly went completely blank, and only the words  _LAFightr has left the chatroom_  answered his incredulous whisper, “Angel?”


End file.
